Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method and system for tracking eye recovery and more particularly to a data analytics module that uses data collected from an eyewear to track eye recovery.
Description of the Related Art
Tracking the recovery or progress of a person's eyes takes into account multiple different variables. Variables include eye characteristics like physiological conditions and environmental conditions that interfere with the eyes. These conditions influence the recovery of a person's eyes after a surgical procedure.
In ophthalmology medical practice patients are required to wear an eye shield for a period of time to avoid injury while their eyes recover. For example, an eye shield is used after a LASIK eye surgery in which the patient is suggested to restrain from any excess strain or impact to avoid injury to their eyes. Such injury can arise from minor environmental interferences such as dust, light, external pressure, and can result in physiological conditions such as infection, excessive blinking, dry eyes, inflammation, and/or discoloring. Generally, a patient is required to wear an eye shield in post-op treatment. Patients are recommended to avoid high impact activities, avoid straining their eyes, and exposing them to high-intensity light such as: direct sunlight, television, and/or computers. However, the eye shield has many complications and is not customized to each individual's eyes. Every individual's eyes are unique which makes it difficult to determine the progress and recovery of each patient's eyes using a standard method and/or guidelines that is not flexible to a user's eyes.
There is a need to track the post-op recovery for patients for facilitating efficient and smooth recovery that is customized to each patient's eyes. The present invention provides a method, apparatus, and system for tracking eye recovery.